Chromatic Genesis
I've been away for awhile, but I've had several ideas in the interim for various new abilities and types of cards. This will be the first in, hopefully, a series of sets which will explore the new ideas and abilities I've thought of. As all ways, comments, suggestions and help are welcome, especially with pictures because I have alot of difficulty with picture uploads due to rubbish bandwidth and am not a good drawer. As a final note, this set will not follow a standard Yu-Gi-Oh card listing set, because I'll essentially add cards as I think of them. Later on I'll change card numbers and move the set around to make it look more like a normal set. There's also no predetermined limit for the set. 'Card List' * CGE-001 Wizard of Weapons ® * CGE-002 Elemental Barrier ® * CGE-003 Compassionate Watcher © * CGE-004 Champion of Glory (SR) * CGE-005 Parry Blow © * CGE-006 Soul-Giver Priest © * CGE-007 Chant of the Draining Shield ® * CGE-008 Shared Training (SR) * CGE-009 Council Jetrider © * CGE-010 Council Defense Squad ® * CGE-011 Council's Blessing © * CGE-012 Scout Hawk © * CGE-013 Banishing Light ® * CGE-014 Kamikaze Gryphon ® * CGE-015 Sacred Llama © * CGE-016 De-curse © * CGE-017 Agile Gryphon © * CGE-018 Disciplined Archers ® * CGE-019 Disciplined Pikeman ® * CGE-020 Banner of Glory (SR) * CGE-021 Lone Soldier © * CGE-022 Draft of Purity © * CGE-023 Complete Obliteration © * CGE-024 Ties that Bind (SR) * CGE-025 Elephant Guard (SR) * CGE-026 Night Patrolman © * CGE-027 Giant Trainer ® * CGE-028 Ancient Rules #2 (SR) * CGE-029 Slime Shield ® * CGE-030 Enthropic Draw (SR) * CGE-031 Clear Wing Scout © * CGE-032 Skywriting ® * CGE-033 Two-Timing ® * CGE-034 Genie of the Bounce (SR) * CGE-035 Nanotech Mutant Sharer ® * CGE-036 Jar of Shared Greed © * CGE-037 Warrant © * CGE-038 Steal Idea © * CGE-039 Mental Damnation ® * CGE-040 Mind Slave © * CGE-041 Maggot Worms ® * CGE-042 Sludge Zombie © * CGE-043 Slave Martyr © * CGE-044 Dark Bargain (SR) * CGE-045 Regenerating Shadow (SR) * CGE-046 Snares © * CGE-047 Strategy of Numbers (SR) * CGE-048 Stealth Scout © * CGE-049 Consuming Ether © * CGE-050 Lingering Mortician Slave ® * CGE-051 Foul Aroma ® * CGE-052 D. D. Flux (UR) * CGE-053 Glyph of the Grave © * CGE-054 Lingering Merciful Assassin © * CGE-055 Trapper Slave © * CGE-056 Diseased Wraith © * CGE-057 Contagious Ogre © * CGE-058 Restless Skeletons © * CGE-059 Dark Overseer of the Light ® * CGE-060 Essence of Dark Confidence (UR) * CGE-061 Lingering Trap of Soul Ensnarement (SR) * CGE-062 Vampire Skeleton (SR) * CGE-063 Dark-Flame Conjurer ® * CGE-064 Trodont Tracker © * CGE-065 Glyph of Battle © * CGE-066 Trodont Berserker ® * CGE-067 Misery Buzzer ® * CGE-068 Burning Flux (UR) * CGE-069 Inferno Incarnate (UR) * CGE-070 Ogre Shaman © * CGE-071 Tax Hole (SR) * CGE-072 Spreading Flames © * CGE-073 Goblin Hate-Shaman ® * CGE-074 Burning Wraith ® * CGE-075 Bull in the China Shop ® * CGE-076 Great One of the Forest (ScR) * CGE-077 Green Spell (ScR) * CGE-078 Knife in the Dark (SR) * CGE-079 Stealth Rats ® * CGE-080 D. D. Extractor (SR) * CGE-081 Graveyard Portal (SR) * CGE-082 Land Slide © * CGE-083 Imp Pet © * CGE-084 Flesh Warper ® * CGE-085 Frenzied Slime © * CGE-086 Dark World Graverobber © * CGE-087 Mass Exchange Program (SR) * CGE-088 Ignite ® * CGE-089 Electrocute © * CGE-090 Playing with Fire (SR) * CGE-091 Mighty Fists © * CGE-092 Smithery ® * CGE-093 Propaganda Machine ® * CGE-094 Goblin Strike Berserker © * CGE-095 Witch's Bridle ® * CGE-096 hate Speech © * CGE-097 Goblin Smasher © * CGE-098 Goblin Melter Shaman © * CGE-099 Blitzkreig (SR) * CGE-100 Mega Metavore (SR) * CGE-101 Goblin Watcher © * CGE-102 Hunting Slime © * CGE-103 Regal Dragon (SR) * CGE-104 Furnacemaw Dragon (SR) * CGE-105 Flaming Apparition (SR) * CGE-106 Speed Pangolin © * CGE-107 Magma Slime (SR) * CGE-108 Raging Reptile ® * CGE-109 Rockfall Incarnate (SR) * CGE-110 Junkyard Tusker © * CGE-111 Impulsive Alchemist (SR) * CGE-112 Goblin Troop Master ® * CGE-113 Goblin Stabber © * CGE-114 Goblin Cavalier © * CGE-115 Unstable Mutant Goblin (SR) * CGE-116 Hornblower Goblin ® * CGE-117 Berserk Monstrosity © Category:Booster Pack